Hey Whats Goin on Here
by kurokonekoyuri
Summary: Veronica Varlow x Emilie Autum Upon finding fanfiction about them Emilie wonders what would happen if the fanfiction were true.
1. Chapter 1

My second ever fanfiction. Veronica x Emilie smexyness. Was a bit difficult to write but I think it turned out well. Enjoy ^.^

* * *

_**Hey What's Goin On Here**_

"Oh. My. Gosh" Veronica slowly exclaimed. "Em you won't believe what I just found" Emilie leaned over "What?" Veronica just shook her head from side to side in disbelief. "You have to read this." Curious and bewildered, Emilie took the dark haired woman's phone and began to read. Veronica watched her best friend's face, easily able to identify where she was in the story. Emilie's facial expression went from neutral, to anticipatory, to utter shock. She slowly turned to her raven haired friend, eyes wide in amazement. "What the f**k"

"I know"

"Where did you find this"

"A rattie on twitter brought it to my attention"

Maggot, who had gone to the bathroom, returned "What you guys talkin about? And why is Emmers bug eyed?"she asked as she sat down. "You won't believe what someone sent to V"

After Show in Hotel Room

"'Moments later, the violinist was heaving into the pillows that had been spewed around her bunk and the sweat on her lovely head' aww I have a lovely head" Emilie looked up from her phone and smiled at Veronica and Maggot who were on the bet with her "'Veronica's greedy tongue was hot, wet, and determined as it played…'" Emilie abruptly stoped and put the phone down. "I can't believe someone wrote this! I mean I'm flattered but still"

"It's steamy I must admit" Veronica said.

"If it's so astonishing why read it? And out loud at that" Maggot asked.

"Cuz it's so surreal, it's almost funny" replied Emilie.

Veronica made her signature "funny" sound from the Opheliac tour days. Emilie laughed and hit her playfully with a pillow. "You guys are hilarious" Maggot shook her head and giggled with them "Well imma shower, anyone else goin to take one tonight?" Veronica stretched "Maybe in the morning" "Nah, I'll take mine tomorrow" Emilie replied. Maggot grinned "Yay! Long shower here I come. Don't read anymore fanfiction without me this stuff is interesting" and she disappeared into the bathroom.

"And here I thought she was offended by it" Veronica said. Emilie looked at Veronica all stretched out on the bed and a mischievous thought occurred to her. She smiled devilishly. "What's that face?" Veronica asked as she looked at her best friend. "I was thinking" the blonde began slowly, circling her finger around the discarded phone "what if these fanfictions were true?" Catching on but not wanting to show it, the dark haired woman replied "What are you implying?" She rolled on her side so she was facing the singer. Emilie trailed a finger lightly up the dancer's arm and raised an eyebrow. "Oh I think you know. It's just a shame it took a little rattie for me to make a move"

"Wait" Veronica blinked "You've wanted to" the dark haired woman paused "do _things_ for a while?"

"But of course" the singer, who had been sitting cross legged on the bed, laid down close to her best friend "tell me you haven't thought about it just once"

"Well…there was one time, but Em we're friends"

"And?"

Veronica shifted uncomfortably. "Hey" Emilie gently touched her hand to Veronica's cheek "its fine if you don't I was just suggesting…" Her words were cut off by soft red lips on her own. "Just makin sure you're still my caring husband Em" Veronica winked. They both smiled and Veronica placed a hand on the side of the singer's face bringing her in for a deeper kiss.

As the pair went along, temperatures started to rise. The singer threw a leg over the dancer who reached with her free hand to grab and caress the welcome, elegant thigh. The raven haired dancer glided her teasing tongue across the shimmering singer's lips, which parted immediately allowing access to her hungry and awaiting mouth. The singer's hands began exploring her wifey's body in a way they hadn't before. She squeezed the dancer's breast eliciting a gasp that broke the kiss. Not a problem as the blonde claimed the dark haired woman's neck, planting butterfly kisses down to her collar bone. The violinist used her skillful fingers to strip her wifey of the camisole nighty, the cool air creating goose bumps on the dancer's skin.

The singer moved forcing the dancer to lie on her back so the blonde could have better access to continue the trail of feather light kisses down to her breast. Taking a nipple in her mouth she let her other hand kneed the twin. The dancer reveled in the sensations grabbing a fist full of shimmering gold locks, telling the singer to keep going. The violinist sat back, still hovering over the taller woman, and took one of the dancer's hands, slowly bringing it to her torso, under her shirt, then gliding it up to cup her own breast; an expression of sheer joy and utter pleasure on her face. She closed her eyes as the dancer took over, teasingly striping the singer of her striped top and running her hands lightly over the exposed skin, sending chills down the blonde's spine.

Using her strong core, the dancer sat up and licked her way from torso to chest, giving equal attention to both breasts. Holding back any sounds the whole time, except for sharp breaths. The singer moaned with pleasure. The dark haired woman began to feel the warmth in her lower torso descend to the sweet spot between her legs. Suddenly, her silk pajama bottoms with lace trim were too constricting. Mimicking the singer's earlier actions, she took the blonde's hand and guided it to her hemline. The singer knew exactly what her wifey wanted and moved down the length of her body. She reached her hands up as high as they would go on the raven haired dancer's torso, then dug her musician clipped nails into her sides, and raked them down to her hemline. The dancer emitted a guttural sound from deep in the back of her throat, throwing her head back. The violinist's skillful hands shed the dancer of her bottoms and undies in one movement. Completely bare before her, the singer took in all that was hers. She licked her lips in anticipation, the glimmer between the dancer's legs telling her she was ready.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and will continue reading, reviews let me know readers enjoy what I write so please do so :3 Thinking about doing three chapters for this one so stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter it's Veronica's turn to be corrupted by a certain clever violinist ;3 Shorter chapter but the content is good promise!

* * *

The blonde descended to capture the raven haired woman's open mouth, savoring the taste of her, like cinnamon and rum in a good tea. It wasn't the same as on stage, on stage though it looked like a lot was going on it was mostly for show…mostly. Feeling a bit too naked the dancer hooked her fingers into the pant line of striped PJs pushing them down, the blonde helping but never leaving her dancer's lips. The dancer nipped at her singer husband's lips while lightly running a hand along her back. Ready to end the charade, the dancer pulled her sweet husband lover's back closer to her and pressed up simultaneously. She whispered in the blonde's ear "I'm ready" her eyes fiercely demanding to be satiated.

The singer placed a knee between the dancer's legs and gasped in pleasure. Her wifey was indeed more than ready and practically begging. She shifted her leg slightly causing the raven haired woman to give a small buck, so sensitive was she. This had the blonde getting wet with delight. She moved her leg making the dancer pout but replacing her leg with her tongue brought a sharp hiss of pleasure from her dancer her wifey started shaking, tremors running down her legs. Enjoying being the tease for once, the singer hovered her hand at the entrance of her dancer, blowing hot air softly, making her wifey squirm. The singer licked and nipped at the inside of her burlesque queen's thighs. The dancer started to make little noises and moans, trying her hardest not to move too much or get too loud, after all this was a hotel and the walls could be thin.

The emerald eyed singer smiled devilishly and slowly descended to the dancer's entrance. She paused making the raven haired woman look down in frustration and confusion. She smacked a palm on the bed "Now is not the time to be a f***ing tease!" "But I learned from the best" the blonde breathed in a whisper only frustrating the dancer more and causing her to make a guttural sound. The violinist took her skilled fingers and placed them lightly on the dancer's center. She took in a sharp breath willing the singer to go on. Emilie started playing a warm up exercise, just enough to get her best friend hot and bothered, then paused and ran her tongue across the new "instrument" from bottom to top in one long drawn out motion. Veronica shrieked in pleasure. Recovering from the initial shock, she realized nothing else had happened. She looked down to see the violinist lightly nipping at her own finger tips eyes half lidded looking suggestively into the dancer's sex seeking eyes. The phoenix was fierce and knew exactly what she wanted.

"Bitch play!" she growled. Emilie smirked to herself never thinking those words would be said back to her and certainly not in a circumstance such as this. Getting antsy herself with all the teasing, she placed one slender finger at the dancer's entrance and in tandem motion slid into her passionate phoenix while taking the top of her mound in her mouth. The sudden mix of stimulation was almost too much as the dancer threw her head back. She was relieved to finally move past the delicious foreplay. Her dancer ready for so long was equally pleased when a second finger joined the tune; moving quicker and licking and sucking the swollen sensitive parts the violinist reveled in the squirming and happy sounds coming from her girl. She raked her short nails as deep as they would go down the dancer's thigh, Veronica grabbing the blonde locks for leverage and to urge the song to go faster. And faster it went, becoming more complicated as a third then a fourth finger joined the concerto. Wanting a more personal encounter, Emilie replaced her mouth with her thumb, which made Veronica pout at first but as the singer's soft lips demandingly claimed the dancer's, Veronica lost all complaints.

The violinist's fingers carried out the piece with precision and perfection. Both women kissing in a wild disorganized way, gasping for breath between each connection, raven hair wet with sweat scattered over the pillows. Finally they both felt the crescendo as the dancer clamped down on the singer, ridding the drug of the music skillfully played in her core.

As she came down from her high, the singer planted kisses on her jaw and neck while removing herself. Bringing her fingers to her mouth, she licked them clean making the dancer wet all over again. But now it was her turn to make her new found lover scream.

* * *

Yep I like to make you wait lol just one more chapter and its all resolved...or is it dun dun duuuuun!


	3. Chapter 3

The tables or should I say sheets have turned and now Emilie is on the bottom ;3 Another short one that aims to please. Everything gets sumed up promise.

edit: now the alternate ending has been added! Sorry it took a while was busy reading some Black Dagger Brotherhood.

* * *

Veronica placed a hand on Emilie's chest, the pressure forcing her to lay on her back. Once there, the singer wiggled suggestively. "What you gonna teach me Vv?" "How real seduction works" Veronica ran her tongue from the base of her index finger to the tip keeping her eyes on Emilie the whole time. The singer shivered in antici…pation. The dancer put her burlesque charm on high, gliding her hands from around her breasts, down to her thighs hugging every curve. The blonde licked her lips, eyes widening at the wonder in front of her. The dancer placed her hands on either side of the singer and she bent her head to kiss the blonde's navel. Then the spot just to the right and moving up to the one higher on the left; Emilie shuttered warming in reaction to what her raven haired gypsy was doing…and because it tickled a bit.

Pressing on, the gypsy worked her magic, feathering kisses all the way up the violinist's torso, looking at the blissful reaction on her face the whole time. Finally reaching her lips, the dancer paused only an inch between them. The singer could feel her gypsy's breath, she was so close 'just kiss me' she thought. As if sensing what the blonde wanted the raven faired woman licked the corner of her lover husband's mouth causing the singer to groan in frustration. "I'm a big tease darling" the dancer winked. "Yea, I just didn't know you were this good" Emilie said moving a leg against Veronica's thigh "but you know the water gets cold even in a hotel. Mags will be done soon" Veronica frowned "that's true." Emilie placed a hand on the taller woman's cheek "You can always tease me later" she gazed at her friend seductively. The dancer grinned in response before claiming her singer's lips.

The heat rising between them the gypsy's magic fingers roamed the musician's body. Latching onto the freckles on the singer's neck, she ran her hand from the blonde's shoulder along her side down to her more than ready sex. It surprised the dancer being able to start with two fingers. Greed to taste her best friend the gypsy claimed the violinist's lips once again. Working faster down below, she added a third finger. When it came time for the fourth the dancer moved her lips to a nipple sucking eagerly sending the singer over the edge. The blonde arched her back into the dancer's mouth.

Panting breath coming back to normal, the singer looks at her wifey, emerald eyes half lidded. Starting from her pinky, the dancer cleans her hand but when she gets to her index finger, the singer grabs her hand and brings it to her own mouth. "Man you are kinky" Veronica winked "but I like it." The pair kiss then tangle themselves in each others limbs.

The sheets are ruffled and tossed half hanging on the bed. The bathroom door creaks and out comes Maggot in a robe and toweling off her hair. "Man I hate it when the hot water runs out, but I guess there will be plenty for…you…guys" she trailed off taking in the sight before her. Her two best friends entangled in one another's arms asleep…and very naked. "Hey what's goin on here!" The two startled awake and looked at Maggot then each other and grinned. "Nothing" they both said innocently. Maggot shook her head and climbed on the bed "When I said don't read anymore fanfiction without me I didn't think I'd have to say don't act it out either" they all laughed.

_**Alternate Ending**_

When it came time for the fourth the pair head a knob turn and panicked eyes looked to the bathroom door. "Man that was…Hey what's goin on here!" said Maggot in shock. "Just an idea to add to the show?" Emilie offered. "If this" Maggot motioned with her finger "is goin on stage people are gonna have heart attacks" she laughed. Emilie and Veronica looked at each other then back at Maggot. The red head threw her hands in the air. "Whatever I don't wanna know just get decent" Veronica removed her hand from a disappointed Emilie and reclined on the bed. Emilie followed giggling under her new gypsy lover. There was silence for a moment then Emilie looked at Maggot. "You want in on this?" she sighed "Yea why not" Maggot shook her head and took off her robe climbing in the bed on the other side of Veronica. The gypsy grinned "this is why we're friends."

* * *

Well there you have it. Let me know if you like it. More stories on the way I have lots of prompts ;3 And just for fun which ending did you like better?


End file.
